A God's Crime: Discovery and Hidden
A story about a goddess named Aella, or Αελλα (ai l uh) and is an untold version of part of The Sea of Monsters and Titan's Curse. She has been in sleep for the last thousands of years, but is finnaly awake. She finds who her mother is, but would be a crime if Zues or any other gods besides only a few found out of her heritage. But who is her father? Will she be found out? By Hazelcats 01:10, May 14, 2010 (UTC) P.S. This will be long, I can tell you that. Epilogue She had just given birth to her daughter. "What will I do?" she sighed. A bright light appeared and when it died, the messanger appeared. "You can not keep her a secret forever." he warned her. "I know Hermes. Apollo sees a land called America, far after the greeks. Sometime then, when she is needed most, I shall wake her." "And her name is?" Hermes asked. "...Αελλα. The whirlwind. I do not know her powers, but her father's powers will have a part I'm sure. What ever she shall be most at, she will always be the storm." she sighed. "Take her, somewhere she will not be found, by her father or any other god." she said as she handed Αελλα to him. "Goodbye, my daughter." she said as he took her away, to never be found by any god but him. Chapter 1: Wake Up, Come Out, and Hide For Your Life Aella's P.O.V. I woke up in a what looked like a cave. Their were torches along the wall, and the walls were reflective, though they were stone. I didn't even remember falling asleep. I didn't even remember who I was. I looked at the wall. I had long black hair and silver eyes and pale skin. Really, really pale skin, near white. Well I was in a cave. But the cave had no ceiling, like I was in a pit. Suddenly a bright light appeared. In it's place was a man with curly black hair and blue eyes. Though I had never seen him, I knew his name. Hermes. "I am Hermes. I have been sent here for you." he said. "Wait, sent here for me? I don't know you!! I-I don't even know anything." I sighed. "But you do. You were born thousands of years ago on a deserted island. You are the goddes Aella." He explained all about the greek gods, everything. I felt like an idiot. I didn't know this? It seemed oddly familiar though. "Who are my parents?" I asked him. "Artemis is your mother, but your father I do not know, only that he was a minor god." "Wait, Artemis swore she would be a virgin. She couldn't be my mother." "She had you before she pledged that." he replied. "Well... okay, but why was I asleep for all these years couldn't my mother give me to another trusted god?" I asked him, and immediatly felt dumb. "No, your eyes would give it away. Your eyes are silver, not gray, so you could not be a child of Athena, besides, she never married." "I thought you said she had children." "I did." "Oh... Where am I anyway?" i asked. "Calypso's island. One of the only immortals who know of you." "Who else knows of me?" "Your mother, Calypso, Morpheus, though he does not know who your parents are, and me." he repied. There was silence. "Come with me. We must meet with Calypso." he said. It was a few weeks after I had awaken. I was leaving for Camp Half-Blood today. I had made great friends with Calypso, but Hermes had to leave. I still hated the fact of being their. I had to wear contacts, fake my identity, aghh!! My contacts were a dull brown, not natural, but good enough. I had chosen them actoully, to not draw attention to myself. "Goodbye Calypso." I said as I hugged her. "I hope to see you soon, it's to bad you had to hide everytime a god came though." I had to hide in my cave, which wasn't a cave. A pit, just as I thought. It was a few thousand feet drop. Thank gods I was a god.... that sounded wierd. I sighed. "Bye." I said again and headed to camp. I appeared on a hill. I had an old T-shirt on and jeans. I had to look lost, but no where I had to go. I had my contacts in, my hair messy, and I prayed I wouldn't look familiar. I walked up the hill, and came apon a satyr. It was playing reed pipes, to a dying pine tree. "Um... hello?" I said. It turned and backed up. "Oh, sorry, hi. I'm Tarm." he said. "Tarm?" "Yeah... it's an old name..." "Oh, well, I'm Ally." It was the best name close enough to my real name that I liked. Then a girl with brown hair and brown eyes came up. "Hi! I'm Leah Carter, daughter of Demeter. Who are you?" she asked me. "Ally. I came looking for camp after being attacked. I don't know who my parent is though." Well part of it was true. I didn't know my father. "Well I'll show you around, you came at a bad time though. Your lucky a monster didn't get you. Thalia's tree is dying, so the borders are as well. I came to help the tree." she sighed, but shook her head. "Come on, we have to me, er... Tantalas..." she said Tantulas like someone would say Tartarus or Fields of Punishment. "I still don't think it was Chiron." Tarm muttered. Chiron, the teacher here? Hermes had told me about camp, Chrion, and all the basics, but nothing specific. He had also told me about the war. Not much though. He looked pained to talk about it. We walked into camp, and... wow. It looked great, but also depressed. Campers worked hard in the forges and training areas. I saw a group going out for patrol, but they looked like they tried not to let anyone know. She took me to the big house to meet Mr. D and Tantulas. I had seen Dionysus in images, but never Tantalas. He scared me, and I could kick his butt. He was... disturbing. I had heard his story. Give his son to the gods for a meal!! Huh!! How glad I am I was asleep!! After an introduction, I could tell Dionysus was suspicious of me. Great. Just what I need!! I was put in the Hermes cabin on the floor. Thankfully with my powers, it was comfortable. Every day Mr. D eyed me. I came here to hide, not to be discovered!! Artemis help me!! Chapter 2: When You Save a Mouse's Life, Expect Gratitude and Suspicion Leah's P.O.V. Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Clarrise were back. I prayed that Percy and the others wouldn't be found out. Thankfully Grover was back though, Tarm was happy about that. The golden fleece was amazing. The borders and tree grew stronger all the time. But ever since yesterday, I think that it would be better if we had taken the fleece off. Thalia was revived. Bad. It was all part of Luke's plan. Revive Thalia, more big three children to get on his side. Thalia was Luke's best friend. Not. Good. Right. Now. I wished Ally would be claimed. I thought she was a daughter of Demeter, her brown eyes? Demeter sign! But her eyes, the color.... it was wierd, dull, like contacts. I had always thought they may be contacts. I found out if I was right last night. After the shock of Thalia, I thought I saw Ally going into the girls bathroom, like she didn't want to meet her. Thalia seemed nice, though I don't think I liked her punk look. I think it may have been because of Zues, her father. I mean, what if Thalia, or any other child of the big three got mad. SHOCK!! SPLASH!! and then..... uh, I've never met a child of Hades, but I'm guessing skelaton clatter... Yeah... Well, anyway, I followed her and found her messing with a small container. "Aggh!! Why couldn't I get green eyes?" she sighed. It looked like she was taking contacts out. She put them away and fixed her hair. "Hey Ally!" I said, wanting to confirm myself "Huh!? What? Leah?" she asked, not looking at me. "Yeah, what's the box for?" I asked. "That? Contacts, I hate glasses." she said. "Are they colored? Your eyes are kind of... dull, no offence!!! Just wondering!" I said, thinking I said the wrong thing. "Um, no, but I know my eyes are dull, they uh, contacts do it...." she said. Aella's P.O.V. Shoot!!! Didn't even hear her!! Huh! I slowly reached to my pocket, not noticed I hoped. I blinked my eyes and my contacts were in, but they weren't dull thankfully I turned to her. "Yeah, dull, this is my real eyecolor!! Bye!!" I said and walked quickley out of the room. Danget!!! I came in here to get away from Thalia, and I get caught! I didn't want to get close to Thalia because of her father. I could not get found out!! I walked to the Hermes cabin, but stopped. I stared at my mothers cabin, silver from the moon. "When will I meet you?" I whispered, staring at the full moon. I sighed, I could never meet her, unless I joined the hunters and pretended to be a demigod, but it wouldn't be the same. I still wished I could meet my father. And punch him in the mouth. I couldn't believe what he did to my mother!!! Horrible!! I knew he was a minor god, but so was I. Probably. I was the god of whirwinds, but I still thought something else. Still whirwinds, but another thing to... I walked along the beach when I saw something. A snake chasing a mouse. I recognized it as one of the Athena test animals, for expiraments. Not many children of Athena used them, but some did. "Stop!" I said, not loud though. Suddenly the snake stopped and slithered into the woods. The mouse came over to me and looked up at me. "Woah. Creepy." I muttered. I picked up the mouse and stared at it. Thank you lord!!! ''a voice said in my mind. "Aggh!" I yelped and almost dropped it. ''Sorry!!! '' "Um... no problem......" then it hit me. Goddes of prey and predators. It was kind of the same as Artemis, but their were gods like that. "Come on, let's go." I said. I carried her ( at least i think it was a she) to camp. I saw Annabeth and Malcolm talking by their cabin. "Hey! Is this yours?" I asked them. They turned and stared at the animal, because it was dark to tell. "Oh!! There she is! We've been looking for Owl for a while." Malcolm said. "Owl?" Annabeth asked. "We got her from a barn that was full of barn owls." Malcolm said. "Well, Snake would be better. I saved it from a snake, it went into the woods." I shrugged. "Hmm. It's a good thing. The snake would have died. Some of our cabin mates are trying to find a cure for a type of cancer. It may have been a wrong cure though. More likely for snake bite. Thanks." Annabeth murmered and they went into their cabin. Annabeth's P.O.V. Now how did she save the mouse? The snake was probably venomous. Who knows. At least Thalia was back. I had wanted to spend more time, but Chiron called her to the big house. It was Luke though. He ment to. The prophecy.... sixteen.... oh help us!!!!! Chapter 3: Meet Artemis? Sure!! Wait, they Meant The Hunters Aella's P.O.V. It was a few months after Thalia came back. Thalia, Percy, and Annabeth were off to Maine to help Grover with a few demigods. I was on the beach when I saw Percy, Thalia, and another boy with black hair and dark eyes talking to Chiron. Then I saw a group of girls going to the Artemis cabin. The Hunters. I searched desperatly for someone who would look like my mother. No one. But, incase I missed her, I sat near the woods and her cabin, drawing, around night time. I drew a picture of the moon, though I couldn't see it. It was a new moon though. It was a cresent moon, surrounded by only a few stars. Below it was the ocean and the setting sun. No one came out, a surprise. I decided to go to the beach, make it look more realistic. As I was adding more detail, two girls were walking down the beach. One looked oddly like the demigod I had seen talking to Chiron, who I had heard as Nico. The other had black hair and a silver tiara. I recognized them as Bianca, Nico's sister, and Zoe, the lieutenent. I turned invisible. Ok, I know you don't hear about gods turning invisible. No one knows they do! That's because you can't see them. They were talking about Artemis hunting a monster, that's why I never saw her!!! Then I realized soemthing. My notepad was still their. Bianca saw it. "What's this?" she muttered while picking it up. I had to get it back. It had other drawings in it. Drawing of temples and statues. Of mine. It sounds greedy, but hey, no one knows about me. I deserve to have at least on statue or temple. "It's mine!" I said, coming out of the trees, visible. "Sorry, I left it here." I said quickley as I half took it polietly half grabbed it. "Hmm. Where did youlearn to draw like that?" Zoe asked suspiciosly. "I always liked art. Sorry I have to go." I said quickley and ran into the trees. Chapter 4: Aella + Luke = Dead I'm playing capture the flag. Campers lose. Thalia and Percy fight. Oracle zombie goes for a walk. She says a prophecy. I about go to find Luke and rip his head off. ''Five shall go west to the goddess in chains, One shall be lost in the land without rain, The bane of Olympus shows the trail, Campers and Hunters combined prevail, The Titan's curse must one withstand, And one shall perish by a parent's hand. I will kill him. Phoebe, Zoe, Thalia, Grover, and Bianca are chosen. Percy is found upset. Well I was about 20 times more angry then him. Phoebe's skin was covered in hives thanks to the Stoll brothers. I prayed I could go with them. They didn't chose anyone. WHY!? They had left now. Percy was no where to be seen. No one else noticed. I did though. Hey, if he goes, SO DO I!!!!! Just before they left, I made myself invisible and tagged along on the bag of the van. It was fun. I could tell Percy was somewhere. I could see a pegausus in the sky for about a second before it dissapeared. This would be fun. I made myself visible. A car hinked and swerved. Oops. Thankfully the car wasn't to visible. I saw a car behind us, who should have seen me. Why didn't they freak out. I couldn't think about that now, we were close do Washington D.C. Wierd, not many cars. When we got to Washington, I looked for Percy. I suddenly saw him. He had Annabeth's Yankee's cap on. I could see him. Sweet. I followed him, but his form flickered and he dissapeared. Aggh!! I tried to find him, and about five minutes later I found a room. I stayed. It was a meeting. About the Olympians. A large man was staring over the ground. Suddenly skelatons rose from the ground. Not good. They jerked their head towards a small corner. Suddenly I saw Percy's form flicker. He was running to the exit. The skelatons ran after him. He got out in time, but a piece of cloth from his clothes was with the skelatons. Oh man. Not good. I ran out after them, but they smelled me to. AGGGHH!!!!! I tried to find them, but he was gone. HELP US!!! I turned visible, surprising a homeless looking guy. I ran to a different room in the museum, a dinasour exibit. "OH COME ON!!!" I yelled, people looked at me. Then I large lion entered the room, and people started screaming and running in different directions. A Neamean lion. Not good. I had to warn them. It ignored me and ran in a different direction. I started running after it, and just when I saw the space exibit, I ran after it, invisible, and saw the others. Percy was talking to them, and Zoe looked pretty ticked. "RUN!!!!" I screamed, and ran into the gift shop. They turned and immediatly got ready to fight. After a few minutes of crashing and screaming from tourists, Percy ran into the gift shop. Somehow I knew what he was looking for and found it. Astrounat food. Ew. As he was looking, I got behind him and pushed him in it's direction. He looked shocked and looked around, but quickley ignoired it and grabbed the food. I had to get out. Had to. I ran out, searching desperatly, when I found their van. I stopped by it, gasping. Why did a god have trouble with running? Oh gods help me. The others ran out, not noticing me because of my powers, and got in the car. I grabbed onto the back, and we spead off. A helicopter was above us. Enemies. I glared at it. I felt like my head was about to explode from pressure. Then I realized something. Zues would no someone other than his daughter controled lightning. I was the god of whirlwinds and other storms. Gota be careful. We went into a subway and rode different trains until we got to, well no where. I felt a power, someone powerful. I saw a homeless guy around a fire. He was a god, but who? Then it hit me My uncle, Apollo. The others started talking to him, and I blinked. When I blinked, a train had appeared. How in the world? As they got on it, Peryc turned around. Apollo was gone. I turned myself into an older girl, eighteen. I had my same hair and eyes, silver, who cared about contacts? I had a jeans and and a leather jacket on. I had sunglasses on, to hide my eyes. I got on the train just before it left and sat in the back. This would be fun. Artemis, where ever you are, help me. Chapter 5: The Worst Part of a Quest Ok, so I fell asleep. Man that was stupid! Ok, first my dream. I dreamt I was in a cave. I saw Annabeth holding up the collapsing cave's ceiling. Then Artemis and a few others came into the cave. Artemis was in chains. Suddenly the scene shifted. "No! Wait!!" I wanted to scream, but I couldn't speak. I gasped and woke up. I sighed. Still on the train. I felt another godly power. Apollo. I dissapeared immediatly and ran out. Into the dessert. Crap that was stupid. I stumbled out. "OH COME ON!!!" I screamed, stamping my foot. Great. Now what? Then I remembered the prophecy. One shall be lost in the land without rain, Well, might as well follow the tracks for hours and hours. YEAH RIGHT!!! I blinked and I was on the train, in my same spot. A few hours later we got off the train in a small town in the dessert. I made myself look like a worker and sold them a... rubber rat... They were attacked by skelatal warriors. Not good. I suddenly felt something. A god's power, but it was so unfamilar. Suddenly a shot was fired. Percy was shot. The prophecy. Grover's P.O.V. Percy was shot. I wanted to run over to him, but something stopped me. I felt a strong power. The power of a god. The power of the wild. The power of Pan. Aella's P.O.V. Percy got up thank gods!! Again thanking myself. Suddenly the power came back. Grover collapsed. It reminded me of the wild. The god of the wild was Pan. Was it Pan? I had left a few minutes after Ares appeared. Yeah I'm not going to stay around with him. The next day, they had gone through a junkyard. The junkyard of the gods. I had stayed a good space away from them, when a large rumbling came from behind. I turned and saw a giant. Talos. Oh come on! Who took something? I ran around behind it, invisible, and stayed a good length away, but fast enough to help them. I then saw Bianca and Percy arguing. Bianca then handed Percy the doll. Bianca ran off towards the giant. She would die. She would. Be lost in the land without rain. No, lost means go missing, not die. I hope. Suddenly the robot started collapsing. It fell into pieces, Bianca with it. The others started looking for her, but hours past. No one. Nothing. Not a trace. This was the prophecy. She was so young, the newest hunter. Oh poor Nico! When the others had left, giving up, I searched. I searched for a few hours. Until I found her. I had lifted up a large piece of metal, and there she was. She was dead. Wait. No, she wasn't. "Bianca!" I gasped and rushed over to her. "Wh-... who...?" she managed, barely loud enough to here. I sighed. "You will go to Elsyium Bianca"I whispered. Nico's P.O.V. I dreamed of Bianca and the others. They were fighting... some kind of giant... I couldn't see Bianca anymore, but after a few minutes, I saw her go up into it's... foot... A couple minutes later, the giant collapsed. The others searched for her, it seemed like hours. Finnaly when they left, a girl with black hair came out. She looked for her to, and after about an hour, she lifted up a large piece of metal. She gasped and thre it aside. Bianca was their, almost dead. I couldn't here what they were saying, but only a few seconds later, a buzz went through my ears. The girl layed her hands on her and her body dissapeared. I woke up in a cold sweat. Who was the girl? She looked so familiar. But it had to be fake. It couldn't be real. Just couldn't.... Chapter 6: Lost and Found Aella's P.O.V. So I took a while finding them. Ok, wierd for a godess. Not really. So I had some fun with my powers. I created a twister and road it. It was fun. While doing this, I thought I saw canoes. I started walking towards the river and found the Hoover Dam. Yay. So I'm walking around the dam, not really caring about it at the moment, and walk into an elavator. Bad, and I mean BAD BIG MISTAKE. I felt a godly power. I turned and looked around the elavator. A women with blonde hair and sunglasses that was the tour guide I guessed. She was a god. I knew it. I had changed my appearence to jeans and a camp-half blood shirt, but I had a black hoodie over it. I took my sunglasses out and put them out. Not taking any risks. Suddenly Percy ran in. Oh crud. I pulled my hoood up over my hair, looking down. I drowned out the sounds around me, praying to Artemis to help me. Thankfully I snapped out of it as the door opened. I practically ran out of there. Nope, no risks. I pulled my hood down and took my glasses off. I ran and hid by the bathrooms. A girl with frizzy reddish brown hair that looked like she had a cold looked at me, but turned away. Then Percy started running over. "Oh come on!!!" I sighed. "What?" the girl asked. "Huh? Uh, nothing, but if that boy over there asks about me, say nothing." I said and ran and hid. I went into another elavator. The women with the sunglasses was their. OH COME ON!!!! I saw her giving me quick glances. Why? Why do you hate me Fates? WHY DO THE FATE GODS HATE ME!? I kept my head down. She can think I'm a god, but not who. As the door opened, I desperatly searched for them. They were all running out of the cafiteria, and it sounded like a war in their. Suddenly I had the wierdest vision. My mother holding up the sky. Holding. Up. The. Sky. I would kill whoever did that. Chapter 7: The Wierdest Way to Meet Your Mother So, I went on my own search. I went to San Francisco. Ok, I'd like to say I rescued my mother and Annabeth, unknown, but no. I went shoping. Dumb. Very dumb. So I went soping at this secret demigod shop. Since it was San Fransico, they needed it. I bought this camouflage jacket. It was enchanted, so it could hold up to 1000 lb and you didn't feel it. The items shrunk when you put them in and they grew to normal size when they came out of your pocket. I used my powers so I looked like someone in an intense capture the flag war. Yeah, I mean war. I had my jacket on, with old jeans and a camo base ball hat. I had dark sunglasses on and my hair was back. I rented a car (I really stole one) and drove to the Mount Othyrs. Unfortuanatly, my car got blasted. I hate you Zues. So I had to walk about ten miles. HA!!! I just blinked and I was in front of the tree of imortality. There was a dragon. Thank gods it was turned in the opposite. Wait,never mind. It sensed me and turned towards me. Then a few girls that looked alot like Zoe came forward. "Who ''are you? On a quest? Hmm, try to get past Ladon." one of the girls said. I glared at her. "I am on a quest, but if you don't let me through, expect a storm to be coming." I threatened. She looked at me closely. "You remind me of someone, I do not know who though, but I believe you. But if your here for Atlas, he's gone." she said and they turned and left. I started to walk up, but a flash of lightning came through the sky and I heard the same sound that tour through the air when my car exploded. The others were here. So I run up the hill as fast as I can, and I get lost. Lost. Lost! LOST!!!! So I'm walking around and Percy and the others is all I find. OH COME ON!! They were fighting. How did I not see that earlier? Percy was talking to Artemis. Who was holding up the sky. I wanted to run up to Luke and rip his head off. It sounded like he was trying to convince my mother to let him take the sky, but my mother was to proud. So I did something that could blow my cover. I was invisible, so I ran towards them and pushed Percy and Artemis so that Percy was in her place. I could've taken it, but that wouldn't be good. Someone invisible holding up the sky? No way. I crashed into a wall. Artemis' P.O.V. I was pushed out of the way by something. I looked for it, but I saw no one. Suddenly a pile of rocks fell from a wall, like someone crashed into them. My daughter. Chapter 8: The First Aella's P.O.V. I crashed into the wall, oddly. A pile of rocks fell onto me, and when I looked up, my mother was staring at me. I wanted to run to her, but instead I blinked and dissapeared on the other side of the ruins. When I looked over, Artemis was fighting Atlas and Percy looked like he could pass out. Luke and Thalia were fighting to the death, and I had to restrain myself from finishing him off. I worked my way through the ruins, when I saw Atlas trip Artemis to the ground. I could feel my face grow red, but then I saw Zoe. "No!" she screamed and shot an arrow at his forhead. Atlas yelled in rage and swept her aside with his hand and she crashed into a wall. Then Atlas went for Artemis, but she tricked him and used his javelin as a lever and threw Atlas towards Percy, who slipped out of the way as Atlas took the sky. But I wasn't paying that much attention. I was running towards Zoe. I kneeled over her body. She would die, no stopping it. There was poison in her body, from Ladon I guessed. "W-who are you?" she gasped. I didn't reply. I said words of healing in ancient greek. I would keep her alive as long as I could. Zoe's P.O.V. She kneeled over me, saying words of healing. She looked so familiar. She reminded me of Artemis but with black hair. Her eyes were even the same. But how was that possible? She was a god. I knew that. But who? I had never seen her before. Suddenly her head jerked up. "Do not tell anyone about me. No one. Not even in the after...." she told me and dissapeared in a shower of mist. Suddenly a horrible thought came to my mind. Could she be her daughter? No... no... it wasn't possible... Artemis would not break her oath... But what if she was born before she made her oath? Chapter 9: When Your on Olympus, Hide Aella's P.O.V. I had gone to Olympus. I waited untill the council was over. They through a party. I again hid. Yay. I stayed in a small garden away from the party when an elfish man came up to me. "Hermes." I said. "Hello Aella. I see you met your mother." "No, no I didn't. We saw eachother. Never talked." He chuckled. "And you don't go talk to her now? Why not? The gods will-" he was interupted by a call. He sighed. "At the worst of times." he muttered and answered it but said a quick goodbye. I sat in the garden, staring into space. "Aella" a voice behind me said. I turned and saw a girl in silver robes. "Artemis." I whispered, unable to speak for some reason. She smiled and walked up to me and hugged me. "I am sorry. If only you could be known." she sighed. I wanted to say more, but then Percy started walking over, looking for something. I sighed. "Goodbye mother." I whispered. We hugged again and she dissapeared. I hid behind a tree while Percy talked to someone on an iris message. I would find away to not be hidden. I wouldn't hide for all eternity. I would be known, like it or not. Next Story '''Next story is called ' A God's Crime: Found and New Category:PG-Rated Story Category:Percy Category:Artemis Category:Annabeth